


「不被認可」的「弟弟」

by daizhan



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 對弟弟（弗拉特）的一句話「我不想要被愛，我想要被認可」的想法。原文寫於 2019 年十月，僅有一字：「嗚」。於 2021 年二月 18 閱讀《如果人生有地圖》的摘錄後於 18 與 19、20 日擴寫。
Kudos: 4





	「不被認可」的「弟弟」

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plainsong_451](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/gifts).



> 許多九十歲的長者永遠忘不了他們父母所說的，諸如「他讓我引以為傲，但他令我快樂」，或是「她最漂亮，而她比較聰明」之類的話。身為父母，你可以在心裡面想，但別說出來；據長者們的描述，最傷人的家庭經驗之一，就是不得寵的感覺。專家們告訴我們，就偏心這件事，誠實不是上上之策。
> 
> Karl Pillemer Ph.D.: _30 Lessons for Living: Tried and True Advice from the Wisest Americans_
> 
> 卡爾．皮勒摩《如果人生有地圖》

被認可跟被愛我覺得並沒有哪個比較差，但是，如果有人拿到了兩個，有人只拿到一個，那麼只拿到一個的人，會想要拿到另一個，甚至認為自己拿到的那個是不好的、次等的，只是因為他缺少另一個。

如果所有人都只拿到其中一個，那麼所有人都會認為自己失寵，因為有一個是自己沒有拿到的，而這似乎是因為自己被批評缺少得到那個的條件。

而當家長認定其中一個更好，那麼這兩樣「理論上」「都」好的東西，就真的有了高下之分。然後人們開始進行一些看似客觀的談話，例如到底對小孩來說，藥給什麼才是對的，愛是必要的，或者愛是不足夠的，比起愛，什麼什麼更重要，等等。然而這些討論或許有著根本上的原因，就如前面引的那個噗所講的。

這樣的討論，例如，在弟弟這邊，是「認可—愛」，其實是「被構成」的。當然，弟弟並沒有「討論」。討論的是動畫組和 / 或觀眾，弟弟是討論的素材，他直接去推動了他的人生。

* * *

我將上文留言給我的噗友，他回應：

> 在思考弟弟的時候，我大部分會以「他年輕、缺乏經驗以致容易受影響」去觀看，因此認為這個角色就很「弟弟」精神的展現……。事實上，你的說法可以更深討論這個角色的思路，他心裡有嫉妒，而這是他對週遭對待所產生的對外反映（？

我的後續回應：

我是覺得弟弟的確挺弟弟的，他就是一個樣板腳色。也許反派比較經常是樣板腳色？我自己的感覺是如果反派不是樣板腳色，比較難讓反派獲得足夠的反對。如果反派有很清晰的思路，並且也有很多原因，那麼對一些觀眾來說，讓他們當反派是錯誤的（因為這樣一來形同懲罰現實中有相近經歷的人，或者說會造成汙名這些人的結果）；對另一些觀眾來說，他們就不是純粹的反派，有些觀眾並不喜歡「人作惡總有他的苦衷」，他們想看的就是純粹的惡人。因此要塑造一個立體又不受批評（指腳色定位）的反派在此面臨一個困難。那麼使用樣板腳色就沒那麼複雜，因為也許多數觀眾帶入的是主角，而不是主角的對立，而帶入主角對立的反派的觀眾也許少到可以忽視。

以上是我隨便講講。對我來說比較有意思的是對角色進行的無意識的刻畫。也就是說，對動畫組來說，「世界就是這個樣子。」弟弟不只是弟弟這個腳色，還是所有會說出弟弟說出的話、做出弟弟做出的事、經歷過弟弟的經歷的三次元人類。當一個腳色的言行幾乎可以說是「樣板」，那正是可以深思的地方：我們的社會在這裡是固化的，是覺得理所當然的，也因此不會去討論他。會覺得樣板是答案，或者一個無深度的物件。但樣板的深度正在於他被視為無深度的，他「自然化」了。

我提供的思路並不見得就是對的，肯定也有我的投射所在。但是我可能就是閒著沒事的時候會去想這些事情XD

我們可以去討論他心裡有 **什麼** ，導致他做了這些，而不是因為他是反派或者他是弟弟精神的展現，所以這個腳色的使命就是做這些，因此我們不必去想像假設他是一個活人那麼他為什麼做這些。我們也可以討論他的心裡為什麼會有那個導致了他的言行的 **什麼** 。

他幾乎是一個被牽著走的腳色，那麼他為什麼會被牽著走？他的行動其實很被動，或者說他感受到危機，因此才行動，而不是出於快樂或者積極。我的意思是，他做的事是想把自己的處境從「不好」扳到「無狀態」或者「好」，而不是處於無狀態或者「好」的時候去做一些可有可無的事。

例如說：因為我覺得我「需要」看《91days》，才可以如何如何，不看我就很煎熬或者認為大難臨頭或者會累積成災禍；跟我現在想看《91days》，但不看也沒關係——這兩者有很大的不同。前述的災禍可能是很「小」的事情，例如「我已經決定我要看，但我又沒有看，這樣一來我就是個甚至對自己都言而無信的人，我真是失敗。」像這樣的負面情緒。而我認為弟弟這個角色的行動是出於負面情緒，例如恐懼（失去），或者恐懼（比現在被剝奪得更多）的驅使。這樣的驅使其實是被動的，最簡單的反推就是：要是沒有這些恐懼、沒有這些（對他來說的）危機， 那麼他就不會 去做這些事情。

在這個故事裡面，甚至在過去的輕鬆番外篇，弟弟這個角色都是被捉弄、被照顧、顯得很嬌貴並且不知世事、不大氣的，被捉弄了也不能釋然，在意個不停。這很容易被當成他「年輕、缺乏經驗」以致小家子氣，但我們可以這樣想：他的情緒始終都沒有被正經看待，這是為什麼？因為我們直接認定他小家子氣？那麼，這些沒有被正經看待的情緒之後會到哪裡去？在這個故事裡，這些情緒最後成就了他的謀反。

我認為他之所以易受影響，並不是因為他年輕或者缺乏經驗；又或者說，的確是這樣，但關聯存在更多機轉。

  1. 他年輕，缺乏經驗。
  2. 人們認為這是一個很好的理由，去忽視他的感受。
  3. 他的感受長期遭到忽視，於是他的心理狀態一直都是「危機」。



當人們處在「危機」的狀態中，決策跟「安全」是不一樣的。簡單舉例，如果治安很不好，我們會派人夜巡。夜巡的這些人就須要白天休息。那麼在白天這些人將不能成為人力。於是在治安良好的時候派人夜巡，會導致白天的效率下降，甚至感覺浪費。弟弟就是一個派人夜巡的人，但觀眾不見得有看見他以為的危機，單純覺得他的決策很愚蠢或者「缺乏經驗」。甚至是認為他「以為有危機」就是因為他「年輕、缺乏經驗」。更有甚者就是覺得這是一種罪惡（例如，認為「嫉妒」是惡習或罪惡的人。）。

弟弟因此是一個完全無法發聲的角色。

在這個情況下，任何願意聽他說話的人，他都會相信。這些人提出的主意，他也會想要採納。這是簡單來說為什麼脆弱的人好騙。弟弟其實不是因為年輕、缺乏經驗而易受影響，而是

  1. 他的年輕、缺乏經驗被人認為不需要正經看待他，
  2. 長期的未受到正經看待使得他脆弱，
  3. 脆弱使得他易受影響。



假設是認為「誰叫弟弟要擅自以為有危機」「誰叫弟弟要嫉妒」的人，可能就會因為弟弟脆弱而懲罰他的脆弱，（因為把弟弟的脆弱辨識為罪惡，）然後使得弟弟更加脆弱（亦即更加罪惡）。動畫演出來的部份也許就是弟弟的「脆弱 / 罪惡」的極致 / 盡頭。

我們不能說弟弟並沒有受到照顧。

但是弟弟受到的照顧是一種打趣的照顧。

說好聽是打趣，說不好聽就是「我是為你好」「你不會，我幫你做」「我暗中替你擔」。

這些最後凝結出來的，就是「我不想要被愛，我想要被認可」。

弟弟受到的愛在實際內容上幾乎排除了認可。

而在他的家庭裡，「給予責任」也許會被詮釋為「不那麼愛」，例如，哥哥姊姊有責任要擔，他們不能自由做自己，或者要背負風險，或者要負擔成本。弟弟不用。但是哥哥姊姊有被正經看待，弟弟沒有。那麼，在弟弟看來，愛跟認可就是互斥的。被愛（照顧）的就不會被認可（正經看待）。在弟弟看來，他可能並不是沒有責任，而是「無權」有責任。

當他被懲罰，他也不太清楚自己為什麼被懲罰。因為他似乎是在幫人（哥哥）揹黑鍋，甚至可能是在行動之前不知道會發生背黑鍋的情況下。但當他覺得委屈，他的委屈又會被認為是小孩子氣，或者「責任你自己負」——在這種很小的地方，發生了小小的位移。弟弟突然又是要負責任的，但是他卻依舊沒有被認可，他空有責任卻沒有 credit。當哥哥負責，人們說哥哥是個負責任的人；當弟弟負責，人們說這是他「應該做的吧」。雖然人們也認為哥哥應該負責，但「負責任」卻不會變成一個屬性貼在弟弟身上，像貼在哥哥跟姊姊身上那樣。哥哥跟姊姊的負責因而反而是「有償」的，弟弟的負責卻沒有。對弟弟來說，在糟糕的時候，他甚至必須說服自己，因為已經收到了愛，所以佔用了他收到認可的額度，因此他自然地不會收到認可。可是，他收到的愛卻可能是被這樣詮釋的：「因為你不能負責，所以我只能用愛來包容我對你的失望。」於是，他被愛是因為他不被認可，是一種補充，所以他得到的愛挾帶著嫌棄。他被愛不是因為他可愛。而是因為「沒有用，所以 _只好_ 愛你了。」

然後我們繼續看弟弟這個在「負責」這件事無償勞動，他跟哥哥所負的責有什麼不同，以番外篇為例：

對哥哥來說，他負擔的責任都是他行動之前就知道會這樣的。

對弟弟來說，他負擔的責任可能都是意料之外的。

所以，對哥哥來說，世界是可以預期的。

弟弟則不行，沒有什麼是可預期的，他只能讓事件迎面而撲來。迎面而來的是責任，他就要「負責（負擔）」，迎面而來的是忽視，他就要忍受。

因為弟弟的主動性很低，在我們現在這樣獎勵主動、積極、樂觀的社會裡，他的人格跟做事能力不會得到很好的評價。人們頂多愛他，但是不大會認可他。而人們這樣對待他的方式，又加強了他的低主動性。他沒有什麼餘裕去擁有主動性，因為他忙著尋求認可。他基本上不認為他「原創的」想法、他「單憑自己意志」做的事情，也就是，「主動」做的事情，會被看好，出了錯會被原諒，甚至只是「他主動做事」這件事會被原諒（因為他的委屈都是不被原諒的）。他是一個丑角。主動性對他來說可能是危險的。然後這又使得人們降低對他的評價。然後這又使得主動性對他來說更危險。人們認為他主動性很低因而正是他主動性很低的肇因。

他做的那些「尋求認可」的行為，隨著他的心理狀態與個人風評的衰弱而越來越極端，風險也越來越大。一旦失敗或者出差錯，他得負的責任就更加地多。但是，由於他的作為的主要驅力是獲得他應得而欠缺的，而不是獲得「更多」，當風險成為實際損失而需要由他來負擔的時候，他八成是埋怨的。就好像，如果我同學有家裡養，去打工是為了賺零用錢，出了差池沒賺到，那可能他就算了；但如果我去打工是因為家裡明明享有養小孩而獲得的政府優待，卻要我自己去打工餬我自己口，那麼當我出了差池沒賺到，那我多少會心懷怨恨，因為我正在做的努力是我根本不應該必須做的。同時，由於我做的努力關係到的我的基本構成，所以出錯時我會挫敗，同學不會；或者同學也會，但我受到的挫敗會更加地深。

那麼，弟弟在尋求的是他的基本的心理構成，跟例子中的「我」的差別只在於他需要的是身為一個存在的被看見跟肯認，而我需要的是身為一個存在的物質存續要件。

然而，如果不能理解弟弟的心理狀態，會覺得他做的事情都不怎麼值得青睞，失敗了也是他自己的事，「誰叫他要做那些」，不會安慰或鼓勵他，而是落井下石。就算他好好地給自己擦屁股，也會覺得「那是弟弟該做的事」，不會因此認為他負責任。甚至還會覺得弟弟怎麼這麼沒有主見，老是做一些博人注意的事情，這種想要討愛、沒有自我的風格很讓人厭煩，至少也是沒有出息。但是，人們很難去辨識一個人為什麼想要博取他人的注意，在我看來沒有人會需要額外的注意，只有在真正有需要的時候才會試圖吸引別人的目光；但有些人大概會認為但凡吸引別人目光的人，都是貪心、想要多餘的關愛的人。對後面那種觀眾來說，弟弟的作為便是幼稚而可恥的，畢竟他「都已經這麼大了」。

其實並不是所有人都有去關愛弟弟的必要，只是我們得承認並不是因為弟弟不值得關愛，而是因為我「不想」關愛他。「拒絕他」是我的主動作為，而不是由於「接受他是不合理的」。在此觀點上，這個家族對弟弟的評語可能會立刻翻轉成不合理的，我想這些評價之中有很多都是「因為弟弟沒出息」「因為弟弟沒擔當」「因為弟弟如何如何」—— **「所以我們如此這般決策」** 。當我們在討論任務或者工作，這麼做 **也許** 是可以的，但當我們在討論人際關係，這麼做或許就會演變成對於他人存在的漠視。

當然，他們是黑道家族，家務事會隨著年齡增長而逐漸與公事結合。而到那個時候，其實都已經很遲了。弟弟與哥哥姊姊其實在截然不同心理狀態中度過了童年與少年，並在這段期間養成了技能、做事以及評估與預測事態發展的習慣。

然後我們看看哥哥跟姊姊：

當他們做了「不被認可的事情」之後會發生什麼事？

長期來說，家族還是認可（原諒 / 「再度接納」）他們、再度正經看待他們的選擇。

而且，事實上我們可以說，哥哥跟姊姊並沒有不被愛。

因為愛並不是過度保護。

所以，哥哥跟姊姊「實際上」收穫了愛跟認可；而弟弟「被說服」自己收穫了愛，隨著年紀增長，弟弟也「實際上」沒有收穫認可。

但是其實弟弟愛跟認可都沒有收穫。

一開始八成是有的，但是當弟弟可能在很早很小的時候就進入自卑、被動做為、人們對他低評價（不認可）、弟弟更自卑的迴圈之後，家族可能對他發出了愛，但弟弟收穫的就只有過度保護，因為家族發出的愛的形式是不包含認可的，而不包含認可的愛——或者我們這麼說，愛與理性（感性與理性）、愛與正義，經常被劃分開來。然而他們若沒有互相包含，而是各自獨立，那麼，其實都是不完整的。不包含認可的愛是「我是為你好」，不包含愛的認可是「你很有利用價值」，不包含愛的正義是「『依法行政』」。

或許我們並不能說哥哥跟姊姊就是在毫無壓力的狀態中長大以及培養處世方針，但是，在我看來，弟弟並不是一個「無理取鬧、不諳世事，所以搞砸了的小可愛」，他的行動有很大的道理——不是說他應該這樣做，我並不認為他「應該」，我也希望這些事不要發生，我指的是他走入這個境地是有跡可循的；然而這些道理 / 軌跡只有凝縮在這麼一句台詞當中。我甚至不知道動畫組是有意放入這台詞，或者只是描摹現實生活中發生過這種事情的人會說的話。我也不知道關於弟弟的童年的描寫是動畫組「剛好湊對」放進去，或者因為「現實中小時候這樣的人很可能長大就那樣，但是並不覺得其中有因果關聯」所以不帶批判性地放進去，或者就是刻意為之。

所以有意思的地方倒不是動畫組有意做什麼，而是動畫組可能無意但做出了什麼，以及觀眾就這麼裡所當然地接受了這個角色所被安排的命運，認為他是不須深思的——覺得他的作為是因為他的角色定位，而不看這個角色本身的歷程的遠近、什麼時候播了什麼種而什麼時候生了什麼根，哪怕其實已經明擺在那裡——直到他發芽，然後茁壯，然後人們因為他是有害植物而砍掉。並沒有看見是誰（或許是無意地）、什麼時候撒下了有害植物的種子在弟弟身體裡與心中。我們絕對可以期許弟弟即便被播了這樣的種子也作一個樂天、壓不扁的人，有些人就是如此，無論在怎樣的壓力環境中心智與善良都不會毀壞。但如果毀壞了，我覺得倒無須意外或者覺得那是「因為他軟弱」，「與自己無干」，「要是我經歷那些，我不可能變成那樣」。

正是這些無意的安排與理所當然的接受，理所當然地對一個已經把之所以反社會的成因都擺在觀眾眼前的角色，的反社會感到「意外」或「沒有理由」，又或者「人們發生了這般的事情，走向毀滅是當然的」，而不是「因此我們設法不要讓 **這般的事情** 發生，就沒有後面那麼多事了」，反而是「這個世界就是這樣，人類就是這樣， **這般的事情** 總是會發生」，反映出社會。

不過，正如我對弟弟的看法，無力感並不是罪惡。

**Author's Note:**

> 有沒有人來代一下發芽土豆跟他的四十八個哥哥啊我想看
> 
> 我的意思是……翻轉的那種，請不要把馬鈴薯芽直接砍掉或者直接原諒他又或者永不原諒他


End file.
